Naomi L. Smith
'Personality' ( + ) Patient, Good-natured ( = ) Organized, Productive, Ambitious ( - ) Easily Flustered, Shy, Passive, Hesitant, Reclusive Naomi is a good-natured 'mon overall, but is also incredibly shy. She doesn't do well when she's put on the spot and is easily flustered, stumbling over her words and trying to figure out what she's doing. Not liking this feeling, Naomi is very reclusive and seldom leaves her comfort zone. She is rather hesitant whenever it comes to leaving her comfort zone. This is because she's unsure of what the outcome of doing so would be: what would the person think; what's it going to be like; what if she doesn't like it? Not one for conflict, Naomi is very passive and tries to avoid it as much as possible. However in certain situations she can be somewhat passive aggressive. Instead of confronting people she's apt become sullen and withdrawn. If prompted to speak, her voice takes on a sarcastic tone and she will skirt around the real problem. When it comes to work Naomi is patient, organized, and productive. Since you can't rush perfection, things will be finished when they are finished. Although she is hesitant and unsure, Naomi is rather ambitious. She dreams of doing something great and being the best that she can be... she just doesn't want to be in the spotlight and watched by everyone. 'History' When asked about her childhood, Naomi will quickly tell you that it was nothing really extraordinary. She grew up in the relatively peaceful suburbs of a small city and was raised by her mother and grandmother. Even though her father had left them when she was very young, Naomi never really seemed to mind his absence that much. Her mother and grandmother loved her very much, and that seemed to be all that really mattered. While Naomi was very comfortable with her family, outside of her home was a totally different story. Being a shiny in the suburbs was enough to turn a few heads. But being an almost completely pink shiny? Not only was it found to be really cute, but when she was little she would be swarmed by so many girls trying to befriend her mostly because she was their favorite color. This sort of attention was a tad overwhelming for poor Naomi (who wasn't used to interacting with more than a few people at a time) and she became incredibly self-conscious whenever she went outside. Naomi would desperately try to cover up as much pink as possible, wearing dark/neutral colors, as many layers as possible, and a hood up. The less that people focused on her, the better. Even in school Naomi seldom raised her hand or answered questions unless she was called upon, not liking the feeling of all eyes being on her. Whenever she decided to attend a social event (a pretty rare occasion) she would stay around the edges with her friends watching others. This all led to Naomi being teased a little. Her peers found her bashfulness amusing and trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. Not being very out-going, Naomi hung around the house a lot. Her grandmother decided that if Naomi was just going to stay home, she should at least do something productive, and would often ask her granddaughter to help out with her projects. Since Naomi's grandmother was a professional quilter and operated a quilt shop with her mother, there was never an absence of projects to work on. In addition to learning how to sew and quilt, Naomi also learned how to knit, crochet, and cook from her grandmother. Naomi was always fascinated by how one could take something simple like fabric or yarn and turn it into a beautiful work of art. The darumaka idolized her grandmother and wished to do anything that would make her proud. Glad to see that Naomi was showing an interest in crafting, the darmanitan would take her on excursions to attend craft shows and visit museums for inspiration. As Naomi got older and started doing projects of her own, she would often browse the internet for new quilting ideas. One of the things she came across was fabric manipulation which allowed for a wide variety of textures, patterns, and styles to play around with. Falling in love with the concept, she searched the term as much as she could and soon came across fabric manipulation in fashion design. It seemed so surreal, seeing how others could "sculpt" the fabric to create 3-D effects. Excited, Naomi began to apply various fabric manipulation techniques to her quilting. Not only that, but Naomi also started to follow fashion shows and designers. Having been very fashion conscientious and loving to play with fabric, fashion design just seemed to click with Naomi. One day her grandmother came across Naomi's designs and saw that her granddaughter had a gift. The elderly darmanitan encouraged Naomi to explore fashion design and pursue it as a possible career field, but the bashful darumaka balked at the idea. While she loved to design, she could only imagine one day going to fashion shows where all eyes would be on her to learn what the latest trend was and hold her to high expectations she might not be able to meet. Chastised for letting her hesitance get in her way, Naomi reluctantly began to study fashion design at an institute. Studying at the institute was a drastically different experience than what Naomi was used to and she would often get homesick. Everything seemed rather fast paced and focused on what was haute. Compared to her peers, it seemed that easily-embarrassed Naomi didn't really have much of a chance. But determined to make her grandmother and mother proud, Naomi weathered through it and got her degree. Now having acquired new skills and a better understanding of designing than she had before, she looked forward to utilizing them in her work back home. But when Naomi's small business began to pick up, her grandmother died. To be honest, it wasn't anything shocking. Her grandmother had been gaining in years and it was no surprise that she passed away due to natural causes. The loss of her dear grandmother hit Naomi very hard. She couldn't quite believe that the sweet old lady who had always been a part of her life was gone. Naomi wanted to have her back, but deep down she knew that could never happened and began to feel depressed. Sewing and quilting became a big struggle for her. It wasn't that she didn't want to sew or quilt, it was just that it was really hard to do so for fun because her motivation for doing it was gone. However doing it for work kept her busy and she would often work all night long just to get it done. Knowing that her mother was struggling with the loss as well, Naomi felt like she was being a burden and only adding to the strain. One sleepless night, Naomi received a call about a city called Palatia located on some sort of far off planet. Thinking that it would be a good idea to give her mother some space, Naomi made the necessary arrangements to leave for Vyse as soon as possible. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Naomi is a massive weakling. Don't ask her to fight. Ever. * Good luck getting her out of the house ^^; * She has a bunch of gadgets and gizmos for her sewing and quilting * Has a fondness for architectural design, textures, fractals, and patterns * Some of her accessories serve as quick storage for pins and needles such as her pincushion bracelet * The left side of her head is shaved * She's pretty comfortable about being chubby and shiny, but when people's focus on that it her makes her really uncomfortable * Naomi likes to listen to relaxing dubstep (aka chillstep) when she's working * She was given her middle name in honor of her great grandmother * She's pansexual Category:Palatians